Starstrike Megazords
The Starstrike Rangers each have their own zord, and their zords form several different combinations. A collaboration with LegoGnocchi, who has my permission to edit this page. Stellar Megazord The Stellar Megazord is the Starstrike Rangers' main megazord. It consists of the Panther Zord, the Stingray Zord, the Mantis Zord, the Goat Zord, and the Fox Zord. It has three modes: * Bifrost Mode is Stellar Megazord's default form which has the Goat Zord form the head, while the Panther and Fox Zords form the legs. In Bifrost Mode, Stellar Megazord is incredibly precise when it comes to hunting targets. This form also has powers over ice, radiation, and earth. It wields the Stingray Zord as a sword. This form's finisher is the Bifrost Bridge Thruster: Stellar Megazord stabs the Stingray Zord into the ground, creating a crack that pins the enemy, before delivering a stabbing attack to the enemy with the Stingray Zord covered in cyan radiation. * Nova Mode is Stellar Megazord's strength form which has the Panther Zord form the head, while the Fox and Goat Zords form the legs. In Nova Mode, Stellar Megazord's strength is greatly increased. This form also has powers over fire, star matter, and lava. It wields the Stingray Zord as an axe. This form's finisher is the Blazing Impact: Stellar Megazord throws the Stingray Zord into the air before igniting the Mantis Zord's blades with stellar matter and slashing the enemy with them. The Stingray Zord then coats itself in fire before coming down and chopping the enemy in half. * Luna Mode is Stellar Megazord's speed form which has the Fox Zord form the head, while the Goat and Panther Zords form the legs. In Luna Mode, Stellar Megazord is not only fast, but it also gains a more passive fighting style. This form also has powers over light, air, and water. It wields the Stingray Zord as a rapier-shield combo. This form's finisher is the Elegant Drop: Stellar Megazord leaps into the air before attaching the rapier portion of the Stingray Zord on to one of its legs and coming down with an enhanced kick attack. Stellar Megazord Bifrost Mode.png|Bifrost Mode Stellar Megazord Nova Mode.png|Nova Mode Stellar Megazord Luna Mode.png|Luna Mode Components Panther Zord A red zord based on a panther. It forms a leg in Bifrost Mode and Luna Mode, and the head in Nova Mode. On its own, it can coat itself in red stellar flames for a boosted ramming attack. It also has a powerful bite. Stingray Zord A yellow zord based on a stingray. It is a caliber in Bifrost Mode, an axe in Nove Mode, and a rapier-shield combo in Luna Mode. On its own, it can use its entire body as a razor. It can also convert into its axe form for a quick attack. The Panther, Goat, and Fox Zords can also boost its slashing attacks by coating its body in red stellar flames, cyan radiation, and blue light respectively. Mantis Zord A green zord based on a praying mantis. It forms the torso and arms in all three modes. On its own, it can perform a spin dash attack with all 6 limbs acting as razors. The Panther, Goat, and Fox Zords can also boost its slashing and dashing attacks by coating the blades in red stellar flames, cyan radiation, and blue light respectively. Goat Zord A cyan zord based on a goat. It forms a leg in Luna Mode and Nova Mode, and the head in Bifrost mode. On its own, its own kicks can be boosted by either coating its feet in cyan radiation, or by collecting parts of the ground beneath it. Fox Zord A blue zord based on a fox. It forms a leg in Bifrost Mode and Nova Mode, and the head in Luna mode. On its own, it can clone itself multiple times, has powerful bites, and can fire blasts of blue light from its mouth. Gammashift Megazord Gammashift Megazord is the secondary mecha of the Starstrike Rangers. It consists of the Badger Zord and the Crow Zord. Components Badger Zord A magenta zord based on a badger. It forms the legs of the Gammashift Megazord. Crow Zord A dark purple zord based on a crow. It forms the head, arms and wings of the Gammashift Megazord. Other Formations Spectrum Megazord Spectrum Megazord is the combined form of Stellar Megazord and Gammashift Megazord. Like Stellar Megazord, it has 3 modes. This time, it's not the Megazord's weapon that changes, but rather the fighting style. *'Bifrost Mode' is Spectrum Megazord's super precision default form which has the Goat Zord form the spine, while the Panther and Fox Zords form the legs. The head also has a single horn protruding from its head. This form fights using Kendo. *'Nova Mode' is Spectrum Megazord's super strength form which has the Panther Zord form the spine, while the Fox and Goat Zords form the legs. The head also has all three horns protruding from its head. This form fights using Fencing. *'Luna Mode' is Spectrum Megazord's super speed form which has the Fox Zord form the spine, while the Goat and Panther Zords form the legs. The head also has two side horns protruding from its head. This form fights using Arnis. Spectrum Megazord Bifrost Mode.png|Bifrost Mode Spectrum Megazord Nova Mode.png|Nova Mode Spectrum Megazord Luna Mode.png|Luna Mode Radiant Ultrazord Radiant Ultrazord is the combination of Stellar Megazord, Gammashift Megazord, Astro Megaship III, and the Owl Minizord. Unlike, Stellar and Spectrum Megazords, Radiant Ultrazord can not change form. However, it is armed to the teeth as it can wield the main body of the Crow Zord as a bow/twin-blade weapon on the right side, and use the underside of the Stingray arm as a bladed tonfa. It can also use the elemental powers of the Panther and Fox Zords for a boosting kicking attack, and use the elemental powers of the Goat Zord for a Comet Dash attack. Radiant Ultrazord's finisher involves it generating a rainbow-colored arrow from the Stingray arm before firing it from the Crow Arm. Components In addition to the components of the Spectrum Megazord, the Radiant Ultrazord has these: Owl Minizord A small gray zord based on an owl. It provides the extra components necessary for the Spectrum Megazord to combine with the Astro Megaship III. On its own, the only abilities it has is its sharp talons and wings. Astro Megaship III A large Karovan-made spaceship. In its Megaship mode, it can travel at lightspeed, and in a variety of directions thanks to its independently moving tail rudders. It also has a pair of cannon limbs mounted up front, and the tail rudders are also really sharp. In its Megazord mode, it still has access to the cannon limbs which can either fire from the shoulders, or flip underneath the hands. It can also use the tail rudders as blades for a boosted kicking attack. Astro Megazord III's finisher involves it firing a beam from its chest, and its arm-mounted cannons. Category:Starstrike